dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Jodi Morinaka Slayton (Wildstorm Universe)
Wildstorm: Revelations After raiding Stormwatch Plaza and erasing the organization's databases, Jodi and Savant were approached by Nemesis into helping her to prevent the apocalypse that she has experienced in the future. Though initially the two were highly skeptical of Nemesis, Jodi is later strongly convinced as her future-self told Nemesis to tell her past-self a name that she and only herself cherished the most: Kameko, a pet turtle that she had loved when she was a little girl. Jodi, Savant and Nemesis find their leads in preventing the world's cataclysm to a hidden silo in Utah containing clones of the High. After the silo bunker was destroyed, Jodi and her friends' efforts failed in preventing the apocalypse. World's End After the clones of the High detonated and devastated the Earth, Jodi and Nemesis joined the Wildcats in the ruins of Los Angeles. They stayed with the Wildcats for a while, even battling Majestic who had started a new Kheran empire on the islands of Hawaii. Jodi and Nemesis refused Majestic's offer for them to join him. But after a battle against Lord Defile and his Daemonites, Nemesis and Jodi quit the Wildcats and decided to accept Majestic's offer after all. However it was then revealed that Jodi and Nemesis came to "New Khera" because they were blackmailed by Majestic, who had imprisoned Savant as the means of breeding via test tubes. Furthermore, Savant was also imprisoned for learning that there was something other than Armageddon that had driven Majestic mad. Later, Jodi urgently contacted the Wildcats for help. The Wildcats, under the pretense of simply visiting the island, had Spartan distract Majestic and rescue Savant, Jodi, and Nemesis. Unfortunately, Majestic attempts to stop them. This forces Nemesis to fight her lover, while giving Jodi and the Wildcats the chance to race back to Los Angeles where Ladytron is solely defending the Halo Building against Lord Defile and his Daemonites. After the Halo Building was subsequently destroyed, Jodi and the Wildcats reunited with Team-7, in which she was overjoyed to be together with her father. | Powers = * : As a Kherubim/Human Hybrid, Backlash has a unique physiology only a few others have shared. Being part-alien and part-human give her enhanced abilities which vastly outpace human beings. ** : She possesses short bursts of superhuman speed (which causes her to become winded), she can run up to 225 mph. ** : Without pushing herself, Backlash can dodge bullets and nimbly dodge around short-range attacks. ** : Without pushing herself to the point of becoming too exhausted, Backlash can attack and direct her body with superhuman accuracy. ** : Backlash possesses virtual immortality. Her race is extremely long-lived, and she has been on Earth for literally the whole of human civilization and is showing no sign of growing old anytime soon. ** : Backlash is extremely tough and durable. A regular bullet will not adequately harm her, and her skin could be considered super-hard and dense compared to a normal human. ** : Backlash, if ever harmed, can heal rapidly due to her dual-nature. | Abilities = * : She is also an expert martial artist, having trained since the age of 5. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Kusarigama * Shuriken | Notes = * Jodi's powers are primarily the result of the Gen-factor that she inherited from her father, which makes her Gen-Active. This was proven during "Fire from Heaven" when Damocles absorbed the powers of many Gen-Actives, including Jodi. * Jodi first took the name "Crimson" in . * Jodi then took the name "Jet" in . | Trivia = * In her first appearance, Jodi is wearing glasses. She is never seen with glasses since. | Links = }} Category:1995 Character Debuts Category:WildC.A.T.s members